Dark Consequence
by Ponytail Goddess
Summary: Vegeta is the illegitimate daughter of Prince Vegeta and a prostitute. All heck breaks loose when she comes to Earth and tears the Z Fighter's relationships appart. Will there lives ever be the same again?!? Not hardly...
1. Prologue: Descending Upon Earth

Hello, and welcome to Dark Consequence. This will be a somewhat A/U fic. I think people will like it though if they give it a chance. Please keep in mind that there will be two Vegeta's in this fic: the normal Vegeta and 'female' Vegeta. With that in mind, I will now begin the story. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DB/Z/GT.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Dark Consequence  
  
By: Ponytail Goddess  
  
Prologue: Descending Upon Earth  
  
Hell burned in her eyes as she locked her vision upon the ship she was closely chasing. How dare he steal from a Saiyajin!!! He would pay the price when she got a hold of him.  
  
Vegeta quickly ran a rough hand through her thick and unmanageable hair to attempt to get some pieces out of her face. It didn't work; the strands stubbornly bounced right back into the position that they always assumed. Vegeta growled at this. She hated her hair. It was always in the way of her vision!  
  
One hundred dollars of universal currency was what the thief had stolen from her. She needed that cash and refused to be taken advantage of. He would pay.  
  
Oh yes. He would definitely pay.  
  
Vegeta's intense black eyes angrily focused now on the planet Earth. This was off of her course and she was going out of her way to get this money back. Her fury was growing by the second. This crook would be lucky if he made it out of this thing alive.  
  
One of her eyes caught a glance of her father's picture, glaring at her from his place on her windshield. She smirked. It was a picture from a wanted add that she had stolen off of a door at one of the space stations. Her father.........the prince of all Saiyajins. She sighed. If only she could have known him.  
  
She leered at the thought. He would have taught her all of the best fighting moves and she would have become a Saiyajin Elite fighter.  
  
Would have.  
  
If only Vegetasei was still in it's spot in the universe...........  
  
If only she had been the royal child instead of a bastard mistake.......  
  
If only.  
  
Vegeta now gripped the steering wheel with all of her might. She was now tailing the enemy quite closely. She sneered. She could shoot him down right now, but he wasn't worth her ammo or work. Plus, if she did that, she would not get her money or her sword back.  
  
And she wanted those items back.  
  
She pulled her ship into a speed that it rarely ever reached, banging into the ship ahead of her. Excitement overrid her face as she played with him a bit, toying with his mental state. Ahh, there was nothing better than messing with the damn bandit.  
  
Vegeta's ship was now pushing the other ship down to the ground with hers at breakneck speeds. It was very energizing to Vegeta indeed. She could feel the fear rising in his weak little ki.  
  
Oh yes, he shouldn't have messed with a Saiyajin.  
  
Especially not the bastard Saiyajin princess.  
  
"TAKE THAT YOU FOOL!!!" Vegeta screamed as they both plummeted down to Earth. He would pay for all of the trouble he had caused her and he would pay with his life.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well, how was the prologue? Please review. Thanks. Yes, I know: It's short. Well, it's the prologue! I promise that the next chapter will be at least twice as long, but probably longer! Well, until then.........  
  
-P.G. 


	2. Chapter 1: Getting Even

Welcome back to Dark Consequence! I'm glad that a few people took an interest in my writing. I think this will turn out to be one awesome fic. I hope that you enjoy the first chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DB/Z/GT.  
  
Note: Rating might be changed in the future due to material that could appear in it later.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Dark Consequence  
  
By: Ponytail Goddess  
  
Chapter 1: Getting Even  
  
Clouds blocked the sun during this average day in Japan. The wind blew lightly, making the trees rustle pleasantly. It was a fairly decent temperature, perhaps just a little chilly. All in all, however, it was a rather fine day.  
  
However, the two sparring men paid the day's beauty no heed. All that mattered was winning. Vegeta smirked as Gohan tried to give him a square kick to the neck. Vegeta fazed out at the last second and punched him to the ground.  
  
"You're slow Gohan!!! This is entirely too easy!!!!!" Vegeta exclaimed as he prepared to launch a ki blast towards Gohan in his helpless state.  
  
Gohan growled at the prince's snide comments and dodged the ki blast at the last minute. He fazed out and came back and began to attach.........but then stopped. He got an odd expression on his face and seemed to be concentrating on something completely different than the sparring match.  
  
"Brat, what is it?!? You aren't chickening out are you?!?" Vegeta sneered as he stared at the preoccupied Gohan.  
  
Gohan ignored Vegeta's comment and looked up towards the sky. "Vegeta-san, do you feel that?"  
  
"What?" Vegeta questioned in an irritated voice, obviously wanting Gohan to quit playing around and continue the spar.  
  
"That ki signature........it's coming towards Earth."  
  
Vegeta turned his head in the direction of Gohan's and turned up his senses. Sure enough, there was a rather large powered person heading straight for this planet. Vegeta's eyes narrowed.  
  
"Hmm..........the person is strong. However, he will be no challenge for a Super Saiyajin 4."  
  
"Yes............but he could do a lot of damage wherever he lands before we get there. Plus, the thing could be hiding its power."  
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes at the brat. He hated when Gohan thought of things before he. "Very well then, let's go check it out brat." He said, then blasted off into the blue sky, Gohan following just behind him.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Trunks found himself jumping out of his office chair to stare out the window at the large Capsule Corp. building. *Who does that large ki belong to? I don't recognize it................*  
  
Trunks quickly scanned the area for his mother's ki. He needed to leave this building quickly so that he could find out what was going on. However, if his mother caught him......well, there would be hell to pay. He cringed as he thought about the verbal thrashing he had received the last time that he had done this.  
  
He felt her ki way over at the far end of the building. *Yes!* Quietly, as to not disturb anyone, he pulled up the window and flung himself out of it, flying speedily away from the hell hole that his mother called work.  
  
*FREE!!!*  
  
Going as fast as lightning, he flew towards the spot where the new ki was, noticing that his father, Gohan, and Goten were all headed there too.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
KAAAA-BOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
The Earth suddenly shook as Vegeta crashed her ship and the theif's ship onto the planet's surface with a lot of momentum. The sound could surely be heard for thousands of miles. Smoke billowed out of the newly formed huge crater. The wind swirled the smoke clouds around, making them float every which way. It left a dark residue all around the country area.  
  
Not having the patience to try and open the crunched door, Vegeta promptly blasted a hole in the ships side, creating a new passageway. She jumped out onto the unfamiliar planet quickly looking rather pissed off.  
  
Yes, there was hell to pay.  
  
She smirked as she saw the little bandit trying to run away from her, with her cash and whatnot. *Well, he does have guts. I'll give the jackass that much.......*  
  
Not giving the action another thought, she quickly fazed out and appeared right in front of him. Her hand went straight for his neck. She tightly grasped his neck, lifting him slightly off of the ground while doing so. Vegeta's hand tensed up and the guy struggled as she did so.  
  
Vegeta sneered at his wimpy attempts to free himself from her constraint. "You should have known better than to mess with me little man......." She stated in a dangerously low voice as her eyes took an angered look.  
  
"Never mess with a Saiyajin........" She said, letting out an amused sound after doing so, "Too bad you learned this lesson a little bit too late."  
  
His face was turning a dangerous shade of blue as he gasped for breath and attempted to plead for mercy. Vegeta paid this no heed. He was a goner now.  
  
Slowly, she brought her hand up to his head and placed it right on his face. "So long...........bastard."  
  
A ki blast slowly started to form in her hand. The man's eyes widened to an extremely large size as he saw his worthless little life flash before his eyes. Then Vegeta quickly put him out of his misery, the ki blast incinerating his head on impact.  
  
Vegeta's eyes burned brightly and she screamed, laughing with excitement as she felt his blood trickle down her exposed skin. She hadn't murdered anybody for a long time and had forgotten the thrill of the entire thing.  
  
Satisfied with her job well done, she dropped the body's leftovers to the ground, watching as a puddle of blood formed around it. Sinking to her knees, she grabbed her money out of the little sack that was attached to his belt.  
  
*Hmmm..........* She thought, wondering what was in the other sacks on his belt. She looked in them all to find some more money and a few jewels.  
  
"A common thief..........how typical and annoying." Vegeta muttered to herself as she took the extra money, leaving the jewels. She had no use for them.  
  
Vegeta made her way back towards her ship through the fading smoke stacks. She found it in tatters.  
  
*Shit*  
  
It would definitely need some repairs before it would fly again. She would have to capsule both it and the thief's ship. His, perhaps, contained some salvageable parts that she could use in hers.  
  
Vegeta growled. She could feel some large kis approaching her, landing behind her. She had been so wrapped up in killing the robber that she had not paid any attention to the life on this particular planet.  
  
*Wait a second.........*  
  
Those kis, they felt like........like the kis of Saiyajins. But that could not be possible! She was the only Saiyajin left! The rest were dead, killed when the planet Vegetasei was destroyed. This must surely be her imagination getting the best of her............  
  
But still, she had to restrain herself from immediately looking in their direction when they arrived, landing silently behind her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Vegeta growled, looking through the smoke to see a figure standing there, looking in the opposite direction. All of the others had met up with them on the way over, including Goten, Trunks, Yamcha, Krillen, and Pan, to Gohan's dismay. They now all stood there looking at the figure as the smoke slowly cleared out, the wind carrying it elsewhere.  
  
As time passed, Vegeta slowly felt his patience leaving him. "YOU OUT THERE!!! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT HERE!?!" He called out in a very intimidating voice.  
  
The person shot around to face them and Vegeta found himself looking at..........a version of himself.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well, did you like it? Please review. Do you think I should put the rating up to R due to the violent content I put in this chapter? Please let me know your opinion on the matter. Thanks. I hope that you all enjoyed this new chapter. I'll have the next one up soon!  
  
-P.G. 


	3. Chapter 2: Confusion and Abhorrence

Hola! Welcome back to Dark Consequence! Yay, 4 reviews! It's a good start. A big thank you goes out to those who read and/or reviewed this fic. Feedback helps me determine the fic's needs. Anyhow, I'm sorry about the name confusion. That problem will be solved in a few chapters, don't worry. I'll try to make it obvious though for now. Sorry again! Well, anyway, here's the next chapter! Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Dark Consequence  
  
By: Ponytail Goddess  
  
Chapter 2: Confusion and Abhorrence  
  
As the smog cleared, Vegeta's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. It was him.........as a female! The woman looked exactly like him, with the exception of her having breasts and a slimmer figure. She was, however, very muscular and appeared rather intimidating as well.  
  
Vegeta could only stare at his female look alike. She saw his expression and sneered. "What are you looking at........Vegeta no Ouji, or should I say father?"  
  
This comment raised an uproar from another person in the small crowd. "Just what do you mean 'father' by bitch?!?" Trunks roared, obviously upset and quite confused over the entire look-alike situation, "You are not his daughter!!!"  
  
The woman's eyes narrowed as her glare fell upon Trunks. "Shut up, you mixed blood garbage!!! You know nothing about this!!!"  
  
Peeved, Trunks threw a small ki blast towards her. She easily blocked it, sending it right back to its creator. Trunks was immediately hit and flew back into a cliff, leaving a body imprint as he fell out of his hole.  
  
"Don't toy with me; you don't know what you're getting yourself into!" She whispered dangerously, flames in her eyes.  
  
"Just what kind of trickery is this!?!" Vegeta screamed, snapping out of his dazed state.  
  
She smirked, giving him a face that he thought he could only pull off. "There is no trick, Vegeta no Ouji. I am you daughter."  
  
"That is not possible!!!" The prince stuttered out, "I only have one daughter, and she is not you!!!"  
  
"You do not know of me, because I was had in a disgraceful way. I am your prostitute's daughter Vegeta no Ouji. Your bastard daughter." She said, having a glaring contest with him.  
  
"F-father..........is this true?"  
  
Vegeta whipped around to see his son now struggling to stand up. He had a look of desperation in his eyes. It was obvious that he wanted the truth. Needed it.  
  
He just stared at him, unsure of what to say.  
  
"Father......." Trunks repeated, determination and anger filling his voice malevolently, "Did you have...........WHORES?!?!?!" He said the last word with absolute disgust and antagonism. His eyes were now flickering dangerously between green and blue.  
  
"Brat, my past is none of your damn business!!!"  
  
Trunks' eyes now widened in disbelief as he fell to his knees. "H- how.......how could you!?! How disgraceful!!!" Tears were soon flooding his eyes as he bowed his head in defeat and shame for his father's behavior. Never had he ever done something so awful during his stay on Earth. Never.  
  
Vegeta growled as the brat flew off, followed by most of the Z- fighters, who made sure Vegeta had seen the disapproval on their faces as they had left. He now turned his head towards the bitch that had caused all of the raucous.  
  
"DAMN YOU, LOOK WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!!! I DON'T CARE ABOUT WHAT YOU SAY!!! YOU ARE NO DAUGHTER OF MINE!!!!!" He screamed with all of the hatred that he could muster up. With that said, he flew off after everyone else, hoping to set this straight somehow before it got to Bulma.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
*YOU ARE NO DAUGHTER OF MINE!!!!!*  
  
The saying repeated itself over and over in Vegeta's head as she stared out into nothingness, having not moved since the people had been there. The odd planet's winds picked up her hair and blew it every which way as goosebumps appeared on her tarnished skin.  
  
*Well, what exactly were you expecting baka?*  
  
She didn't know. Vegeta had always wished that she could have known her father and upon their first meeting he had disowned her. It had not gone very well, to say the least.  
  
*You have gone this long without a father Vegeta. Why the hell should it matter to you now?*  
  
Vegeta smirked. That was the thought she needed to keep in her head to retain a strong exterior, just as her forefathers had. Err.....rather foremothers. She would just forget about her damn father. He was not worth her time obviously anyhow. There were better things for her to concern herself with, like her ship.  
  
She turned to the smoking pile of rubble. It would definitely be a lot of work. However, Vegeta already despised the planet she was on, so she would try her best to repair her ship quickly so that she could leave as soon as possible.  
  
Harshly, Vegeta grabbed a couple capsules from her belt and capsuled up both ships. She frowned as she shoved them back into her belt. She would need to obtain some of this planet's currency so that she could reside her temporarily in comfort.  
  
*Perhaps they have clubs here?*  
  
Vegeta hated stripping and dancing for money. It made her feel disgraceful and slutty. However, her mother had taught her excellent skill while she was still alive, and it was very easy cash. One night and she wouldn't have to do it again for a long time. Or so she hoped.  
  
*At least I haven't given up my body yet as my mother did. I will never sink to that level.*  
  
She noticed that the one remaining warrior was standing there staring at her. She leered at him. "What the hell are looking at asshole?!?"  
  
With this comment made, she blasted off to find a club where she could make a large sum of money. Her pain was hidden from the world as she plastered determination upon her face.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
An unreadable expression was on Son Goten's face as he watched the beautiful Saiyajin fly off to Dende only knows where. He stared and watched as she disappeared into the blue sky above.  
  
He sighed. He knew that he should be with his best friend Trunks right now; he needed him. But.........there was just something intriguing about that female. She was most certainly beautiful in an odd sort of way.  
  
That wasn't what puzzled him though.  
  
*Why didn't they give her a chance before assuming the worst?*  
  
Nobody had bothered to see if she would destroy the world or not. They did automatically put here on an enemy list though as soon as she had stated her obvious origin, confirming everyone's worst nightmare. Goten could not help but feel that she had not been given a fair chance. They had not even gotten her name!!!  
  
*What would my dad have done if he was here?*  
  
Goten smiled as memories of his father entered his mind. He missed his father a lot. It had been so long since he had been embraced by him........ Heard his jovial laugh....... Saw him eat mom out of house and home......  
  
*Dad would give her a chance, just as he did for her father.*  
  
Goten looked in the direction that she had flown off in. After a few seconds, he took off in that direction, flying as fast as he could to try and catch up with the mystifying beauty.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Did you like it? Please review. Thanks. Why is Goten so interested in the Saiyajin female Vegeta? Find out more next time!!!  
  
-P.G. 


	4. Chapter 3: Mother Knows Best

Welcome back to Dark Consequence. I'm glad that people are enjoying the story. I'd like to thank my reviewers, for telling me what they think it. That especially goes for Crash, for giving me some great 'feedback'. Thanks! I hope that you will all enjoy this new chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Dark Consequence  
  
By: Ponytail Goddess  
  
Chapter 3: Mother Knows Best  
  
*That was easy* Vegeta thought as she entered the tiny dressing room for the table dancers at a small, but somewhat well known bar. Vegeta had been surprised when she found out that there were tons of bars on this odd planet. The 'humans' seemed to go to them a lot for entertainment.  
  
Vegeta looked around the dimly lighted area. There was a large makeup table pushed up against the left wall. Above it hung a large, but cracked mirror with light bulbs around it, the only light source of the room. There was a blonde woman hunched over it, applying her eye shadow.  
  
On the other side of the closet-sized room was a rack with a few hangers on it. However, judging by the mess of clothing on the floor, nobody bothered to use it. There was a musty stench of alcohol permeating through the room.  
  
Vegeta scrunched up her nose. This was disgusting! What slobs! *The least they could do is clean up their fuckin' messes..........* She thought as she walked over to the corner of the room to change into her outfit of the night. Just as she was about to start explode her capsule that contained her lingerie, she noticed that the other woman in the room was staring at her with one eyebrow cocked up.  
  
"What are you looking bitch?" Vegeta asked, challenging the poor slut's mental capacity. Why couldn't people just leave her alone?!?  
  
The woman stared at her for a few more minutes, then broke out into a large smile. "Hello! I'm Tanga!!! What's your name?"  
  
"Vegeta", she muttered, glaring at the woman with the odd voice that seemed to come straight from her nasal passage. Vegeta pushed the button on her capsule and dropped it; a small metal chest appeared once the smoke cleared.  
  
Tanga's was about ready to say something else, but was interrupted by a harsh voice with a heavy New York accent to it. "Tanga, get out here!!! You have tables four and five tonight! Hurry up, your customers are waiting!!!"  
  
The yelling woman now entered the premises, looking into the dressing room with a rather annoyed face. "Come on, hurry up!"  
  
"Just a second!" Tanga yelped, hoping back to the table to finish making herself over.  
  
Now she looked straight at Vegeta, glaring as she swept her fiery red hair out of her face in one seductive motion. "You, you're the new girl, right?" She said in her deep voice, stating the fact really more than asking. "You have tables twelve and thirteen, ok? Be out here in 30 minutes if you want to get paid."  
  
Vegeta turned her back to her as her instructions ended. "Oh yeah", she started to tack on, "Get rid of the spandex bitch. It does nothing for you figure."  
  
Upon hearing this, Vegeta almost blasted her. Almost. She had to grab her own wrist so that she wouldn't. She needed the money and did not feel like going to find another job that night. She just glared at her as she left, flipping her hair in a snobby way as she did so.  
  
Vegeta turned back to what she was doing. "Who's the red-headed bitch?"  
  
Tanga turned to around to look at her, makeup all over her face in a very whore-like manner. "That was Salsa. She's the head table dancer and our boss." She stated in a serious tone, her face looking slightly dismayed in the dim light. Then she suddenly perked up and said, "Well, I gotta run! Talk to ya later!!!" Once that was said, she was gone, the door slamming behind her.  
  
Finally being alone, Vegeta stripped off her black spandex to put on some lingerie that would be ideal for this job. She slid on a pair of lacy black bikini underwear and the skimpy black bustier that went with it. She completed with ensemble with black thigh-high pantyhose.  
  
Slowly, she drug herself over to the mirror and looked down, a blank expression on her face. She picked up a comb that was lying upon the table and attempted to run it through her impossible hair. She sighed as she broke the teal comb.  
  
*Is this worth it?*  
  
Before every dance she wondered this. Was prostitution, or something that came very close to it, ok to use to get money? Wouldn't it be easier to just steal it?  
  
She pictured her mother in her head now, stating the best advise she had ever given her daughter. She had said, "Do what you must for money, but never steal it, for stealing is for the weak and worthless. Never sink down to that level, no matter what the cost."  
  
*Mom was right. I will not become one of the thieves that I despise. Never.* Vegeta reminded herself, smirking as she started to line her eyes with a black eye pencil. When she was totally made up, Vegeta exited that dressing room with all of her pride and dignity, ready to give it her all as she honored her mother's wise words.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Goten came to a halt, landing in front of a building that was exploding with technicolored lights, lighting up the dark, almost deserted streets. A Latino beat was pulsing from the building.  
  
"Latino Techno Bar?" Goten mumbled with wide eyes as he read the name that was glowing on the neon sign.  
  
Goten felt a tap and turned to see a man in a trench coat on the ground. "Watch it fag!" The man said as he got up, smashing a joint of what Goten could have sworn was marijuana under his foot. The man quickly walked by him and entered a nearby alley.  
  
"S-sorry!" Goten stuttered out, though the man was now nowhere to be seen. Quickly, Goten crossed the street and walked over to the entrance of the bar.  
  
*She must be in here; I can feel her ki.*  
  
He looked at the sloppy handwritten sign that was posted upon the door. *Cheap table and lap dances* Goten took a step back once he read that. His mother had warned him about places like this. In fact, Chichi had forbidden him to ever set a foot in one of them.  
  
However, he was 26 years old and hadn't lived with his mother for seven years now. He could surely do whatever he wanted.  
  
*But what would mother say if she found out?* Goten cringed at the thought as he pictured his mother chasing him around with her frying pan, screaming that her son was a no good junkie and an assortment of other obstinacies.  
  
Goten sighed with defeat. *I can't do it. I'll just have to wait out here for her to come out. She can't stay in there forever!*  
  
And so with this in mind, Son Goten sat himself down on the ground outside of the club, awaiting the arrival of the mysterious Saiyajin female.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Slowly, Trunks opened the door to the Capsule Corp. mansion and entered the enormous house. He quietly shut the door, not wanting to alert anyone of his presence. Not bothering to turn on the lights, he trudged up the stairs gently so that they wouldn't not make rattling or squeaky sounds.  
  
*How could he?!? And he never told us......... I can't believe I looked up to him for so long, assuming that he had told us the complete truth about his past. Obviously he didn't.*  
  
Trunks clenched his teeth as he pictured the woman who claimed to be his daughter. She appeared to be much older than himself at least, which meant his father had not cheated upon his mother. *But still............he lied! He always enforced rules on Goten and I but he did not follow them himself! Some example he is............*  
  
After arriving at the top of the stairwell, Trunks turned and headed for his room, hoping to sleep some of the pain off. He kept a bottle of vodka under his bed. It would assist him with his mental pain as well.  
  
"Trunks-kun?" He heard as he started to open the door to his room. He cringed and turned to look at his mother.  
  
*Oh dear Dende...........*  
  
"Trunks-kun, what is wrong? You look horrible dear!!!" Bulma stated, concern strewn all over her face.  
  
Trunks said nothing and stared at the carpeting. He didn't want to hurt his mother. Before he could get a hold of himself, tears started to flow down his face, giving away his true feelings.  
  
"Trunks-kun!" Bulma exclaimed, dropping her basket of laundry and wrapping her arms around her only son. "What is wrong Trunks-kun?!? Oh Dende, what did your father do this time?"  
  
*Dende, how does she know so much..........*  
  
He just wept on her shoulder, crying out the pain. Bulma rubbed his back as he sobbed upon her shoulder, leaving a large wet area on her sweater. "Trunks-kun........was it your father?" Bulma whispered into his ear.  
  
Trunks nodded, not being able to lie to his mother on the topic. Finally he gained part of his control back and got off his knees, standing up and looking his mother straight in the eyes. "Mom, there's something you need to know about.........."  
  
Bulma just stared blankly at him, waiting for the words that she knew she was not going to want to hear.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well, did you like it? Please review. Thanks. I'll try to post more of this soon. Have a nice day!  
  
-P.G. 


	5. Chapter 4: Woman in the Moonlight

Hola! Welcome back to Dark Consequence. I hope that all of my readers have been enjoying my fic so far. Here's another chapter. I hope ya like it!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Dark Consequence  
  
By: Ponytail Goddess  
  
Chapter 4: Woman in the Moonlight  
  
Bulma froze as shock took over her body. She was paralyzed in a stance with wide eyes and a quivering jaw. Slowly she sank into her own little word, everything getting darker by the second.  
  
She could hear someone........Trunks probably, screaming in a worried voice, "MOTHER!!!" repeatedly. However, his shouts got dimmer and dimmer as she felt gravity take over, pulling her to her knees.  
  
"How dare he......... He didn't even tell me......." She whispered weakly, her skin paling as tears gathered in her cerulean eyes.  
  
*He never wanted us to know about his life before Earth, and now I see why.........bastard!*  
  
As the tears started to pour down her face, she felt herself being grabbed into a hug. She looked to her side to find her handsome son there, embracing her, his head resting upon her shoulder again. "Mom...........I'm so sorry.....I'm so sorry........." He repeated over and over, his words slurring as he sobbed.  
  
"Oh Trunks-kun........it's not your fault........not your fault............" Bulma forced out of her parched throat as she stroked her son's hair lovingly.  
  
Hatred boiled into Bulma's brain now as she thought of the Saiyajin no Ouji. He was going to get it when he came home............  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"There ya go. Good work", Salsa muttered as she counted out bills and placed them in Vegeta's hand quickly. It was approximately 4:00 a.m. and the bar was now closed. There was very little light remaining in the slightly run-down place. Vegeta's hand firmly gripped the cash that had been placed into it and gave Salsa a devilish Saiyajin smirk.  
  
Not waiting for Salsa to comment on anything else, Vegeta boldly turned around and stormed into the smoke-filled dressing room to put on her spandex again. She saw Tanga and three other girls in there changing as well. Tanga offered her a kind smile as soon as she entered. Vegeta frowned at this. She did not want the whore girl as a friend.  
  
"You did a great job tonight Vegeta! You'll have to teach me how to do some of those dances! They were extraordinary!" She exclaimed in her high-pitched voice, making Vegeta cringe. Her Saiyajin ears were sensitive to that kind of thing.  
  
Vegeta snorted at this, slightly amused. She wasn't coming back to this hellhole ever again. Soon she would be flying up in her ship again, going back to her normal business.  
  
*I'll start on my ship tonight.*  
  
She knew that she would not be able to work very much during the daylight. The "Earthlings" would become suspicious of what she was doing. That would never do. Vegeta didn't like publicity. She just wanted to finish her spaceship in peace, no questions asked.  
  
"So where do you live Vegeta? Can I come and visit?" Tanga continued, obviously not seeing the distaste in Vegeta's eyes.  
  
*Annoying bitch*  
  
But then another thought popped into Vegeta's head. Where was she going to live while she repaired her ship? It certainly couldn't hold her now. The bottom was pushed in quite far, making it impossible to even enter the ship. The theif's ship was almost worse, having been crushed between her ship and the ground.  
  
*Hmm........She brings up a good point.*  
  
"Vegeta? Vegeta?" She kept asking, finally realizing that Vegeta was paying little to no attention to her at all. Vegeta, however, totally ignored her. She packed up her trunk and capsulized it quickly. Grabbing the capsule in her hand, she trudged out of the room quickly, brushing some stiff black locks of hair out of her vision.  
  
She scrunched her nose as she smelled the liquor and smoke in the main bar area. Quickly, she headed for the door, not looking back at all. This was one experience that she would like to forget.  
  
*Second one tonight.........* She thought, remembering the situation with her father suddenly.  
  
That thought brought his harsh voice back into her head again. *YOU'RE NO DAUGHTER OF MINE!!!* It seemed to echo through her head over and over, bringing pain to her hardened heart.  
  
Vegeta sighed as she fought to keep her stiff, emotionless expression on her face. *I must be strong. Warriors do not show weakling emotions.*  
  
With this thought in her head, she quickly straightened up her posture, keeping her head help up high with dignity and pride. She reached for the shining metal door handle and pushed it in, opening the door silently.  
  
Vegeta felt the fresh and clean air hit her face with an amazing force. She breathed deeply, wanting to rid herself of the smoky residue that was in her mouth.  
  
Quickly, she walked out onto the sidewalk and looked for some sort of direction to a place that would be deserted.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Goten eyes flickered open, then shut again abruptly. He could feel cold glass of the empty beer bottle in his hand. Yes, that wonderful drink had kept him company for a while. However, he had soon gotten tired and dozed off right in front of the building.  
  
His eyes suddenly snapped open as he remembered where he was. His hand reached for his back pocket. He sighed with relief as he felt his wallet's presence. Thank Dende; it was a miracle that he hadn't been robbed while he slept in front of the bar.  
  
*Shit*  
  
He didn't know what time it was or how long he had been lying there up against the outside of the bar. He had probably missed the exit of the Saiyajin woman as well.  
  
*Damn*  
  
He looked around the area, still rather tired. It was still rather dark out, the only light coming from a street lamp across the deserted street. A light breeze blew Goten's hair gently against his face, calming him a bit.  
  
*Surely I can still find her. I mean, her ki is rather high..........*  
  
Goten smirked as he thought of how he must look lying up against the bar. *Good thing mother isn't here. She would say that I had become a no- good homeless drunkard........... Dende, I surely look the part........*  
  
He chuckled lightly at this, but then immediately shut his mouth as a female figure exited the bar, the bell on the door tinkling lightly as it shut on its own. The woman walked up to the edge of the sidewalk and looked around a bit, as if not knowing where to go. Suddenly she turned to the side and the light of the moon shined upon her face.  
  
Goten's eyes slowly widened as he realized who it was. He hadn't missed her after all!  
  
For it was none other than the Saiyajin woman standing there on the sidewalk.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well, there's another chapter. Please review. Thanks. I'm sorry for not updating in a long while. School has been very stressful lately. I'll try to get more updates posted during Thanksgiving break. Until then!  
  
-P.G. 


	6. Chapter 5: Things He Wanted to Forget

Welcome back to Dark Consequence. Now we are starting to get right into the angst parts. I hope that you all enjoy my latest chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Dark Consequence  
  
By: Ponytail Goddess  
  
Chapter 5: Things He Wanted to Forget  
  
Very few thoughts went through Trunks' head as he was escorted into his room by his mother. Neither of them spoke because there was no longer a need for words. Bulma walked Trunks up to his bed and he gingerly got into it, knowing that was what his mother wanted.  
  
Gently his mother pulled the covers over him and sat down on his bed, looking into his eyes. Vaguely he recalled this happening many times before during his childhood. However, it wasn't quite the same.  
  
Trunks was baffled by his mother now. She looked so.........so old! He had never noticed how much she had aged until just now. She had deep black lines under her eyes and the beginnings of wrinkles on her face. Her eyes were very cold, unlike the happy eyes he was used to seeing. She looked tired and defeated, sitting slouched on his bed.  
  
*Father has done this to her...........in less than 10 minutes she has aged 10 years* However, his thoughts were swept away as her hand started to stroke his hair again.  
  
"Trunks-kun", she softly said, her voice having almost left her, "I want you to get some sleep tonight. Tomorrow is a new day."  
  
He felt his eyelids starting to droop. "Mom...........will you be........?" He questioned her cautiously, not knowing how she would react to his question.  
  
She stared down at him and gave him a weak smile, "No, I won't be ok, but I will get through the night somehow."  
  
He saw tears forming in her eyes as she stood up. She slowly headed for the door. "I love you Trunks-kun. Good night."  
  
"Good night mom", he muttered as he heard his door click shut behind her. Then he slowly drifted off to sleep, though his dreams would offer him no comfort that night.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
After the hour of midnight, a lone figure silently landed in front of the large mansion. Vegeta just stood there in the moonlight, staring at the place that had been his home for so long.  
  
He sighed. Today's happenings had confused him to no end. The girl's arrival had reminded him that Earth hadn't always been his place in the universe. After spending so long on the planet, Vegeta had nearly forgotten about his past. That had been his goal, to forget. *Fat chance of that happening now........*  
  
Slowly he trudged up the entrance, not knowing what to expect when he went in. He assumed that his son was already there. Knowing the relationship that he had with Bulma, she probably already knew. Vegeta took in a deep breath, grabbed the door handle, turned it quickly, and let the door open of its own accord. The hinges softly squeaked as Vegeta entered the house as silently as a cat.  
  
He started to sneak up the stairway, but stopped when he felt a presence behind him. He just stood there silently in the dark, not turning around to see the perpetrator. It was Bulma; he already knew it. He felt his blood running cold as he just stood there, waiting for her to say something.  
  
Finally, he heard her clear her throat calmly. "Vegeta", he heard a low, choked up voice say, "I think........you have some explaining to do."  
  
There was a faint clicking noise, and the entrance lights flickered on. Vegeta squinted at the sudden presence of light. He turned around and looked down the stairway and straight at her face.  
  
They locked eyes. Hers were full of bitterness, but they also burned with a hateful anger that he had never quite seen before from her. She was standing there in front of the staircase, clad in a cream-colored robe and slippers. Her hands were clutching a cup of tea with a grasp of steel, her knuckles white with effort.  
  
"Vegeta........." she said in a disturbingly low voice, "Why didn't you tell me about your other child?" Her eyes closed while she said it, her face twisting oddly as if she was trying to control her emotions.  
  
"I didn't know she existed woman", he muttered in defeat, staring at the stairs intensely.  
  
"Didn't know!?! DIDN'T KNOW!!!!!!!!!" Bulma screamed, throwing her mug to the ground violently. It shattered on impact, tea and cup pieces going every which way.  
  
Bulma didn't seem to care about this though. She stormed up the stairs and grabbed Vegeta by his spandex top, surprising him with her boldness. "HOW CAN YOU NOT KNOW THAT YOU HAD OTHER CHILDREN!?!?!?!?" She screamed into his ear.  
  
Vegeta, now thoroughly upset, grabbed Bulma by her upper arms roughly and pulled her extremely close to his face without thinking. "BECAUSE SHE'S THE DAUGHTER OF A PROSTITUTE!!!!!! SHE WASN'T SUPPOSED TO EXIST!!!!!" He screamed.  
  
Finally, realizing that he was holding her much too tightly, Vegeta quickly released her before he hurt her. She fell to her knees forcefully on the stairs. A second later, however, she was back on her feet, looking totally unaffected.  
  
"SO HOW MANY OTHER CHILDREN DO YOU HAVE FLOATING OUT THERE SOMEWHERE, OH MIGHTY PRINCE OF SAIYAJINS?!?!?!? HOW MANY OTHER WOMEN HAVE YOU SLEPT WITH IN THE UNIVERSE!?!?!?!? HOW MANY HAVE YOU SLEPT WITH WHILE YOU WHERE HERE ON EARTH WITH ME!!!!?!?!??!?!?!?!!!!"  
  
"NONE!!!" Vegeta found himself screaming back with rage, "I HAVE BEEN LOYAL TO YOU WOMAN!!! THIS HAPPENED BEFORE I MET YOU, BITCH!!!"  
  
He watched her as she slowly shut her eyes and breathed jaggedly. Finally, in a bitter tone she replied, "Well.........how do I know that? Can you prove it? You know Vegeta, never once have you told me that you love me......... How do I know that you don't think I'm just another one of your whores?"  
  
He could hear the pain in her voice as she had asked him that. Now tears were slowly streaking her face. "You don't care about me or my children........." she said quietly, "You only stay here for your damn gravity machine!!!"  
  
Gravely, Vegeta opened his mouth to speak when he heard a rush of feet behind him. He whipped around to see a flash of blue hair go running from the mouth of the stairwell.  
  
Bra.  
  
Both parents then heard a loud bang as her bedroom door slammed behind her. There was a long, eerie silence.  
  
Bulma finally snapped out of her trance and started to run up the stairs. Vegeta began to follow. Bulma turned to face him at the top of the stairwell. "Get out Vegeta. Get out of my house. Now." She commanded. The look in her eyes told him not to disobey.  
  
Defeated in everyway and not given a chance to truly explain, Vegeta tramped over to the door. His pride had left him. He simply opened the door and flew off, not knowing where he was going or when he was coming back.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Knowing all too well what was going on, Bra quickly locked her door and threw herself into her soft bed. *Oh Dende........why?!? WHY!!!*  
  
Tears poured out of her eyes quickly, soaking the pillow that she had sank her face into. She rapidly covered herself back up in her fuzzy pink sheets and just cried into the comforter.  
  
Suddenly there was a soft knock on the door. "Bra-chan?"  
  
Bra heard her mother calling her gently, requesting that she open up the door. Bra, however, had no intention of doing so. She didn't want to see her mother or father. *Oh Dende, why can't I just have a normal family like everyone else!?! I don't want to worry about Saiyajins and space prostitutes........ I just want to be normal........normal!*  
  
Eventually the knocking stopped, as Bulma had obviously given up on her opening the door. Bra didn't notice this though. She just cried and cried until she could cry no more and drifted off into a sleep that was filled with dark dreams.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
What do you think? Please review and tell me. Thanks. Next time we'll get back to Goten's p.o.v. I'll try to have it up soon. Until then.........  
  
-P.G. 


End file.
